Alec Dana: Escaping Order 66
by Lord Revan 1
Summary: Alec Dana, jedi knight who barely escapes order 66 learns how to survive in the new empire...


The sun was disappearing on the other side of the planet, a battle was raging in space, the republic armies seemed more and more desperate. Saleucami, the ground portion of the siege itself had been won almost 3 weeks ago but the space battle had turned out to be more complicated than anticipated. The Separatists forces, although weakened still outnumbered the clone force three to one. Yet one opening in the enemies fleet was detected a moment ago. A Eta-2 republic fighter launched himself from the hangar followed closely by three clone ARC-170 fighters squadron, they were the republic last hope for victory. The armada of ships were flying at full speed toward the Separatists flag ship. A few squadrons of vulture droids and Tri fighter were coming to meet them, they were aproximately twice the size of the republic's. The tension, the adrenal, every living soldier could feel a certain horror as they saw the huge droid fleet coming towards them. Most clone acted on instinct, in a moment, fire was raining from each sides, dozens of ships were destroyed by the second, the Eta-2 was the only one evading them it was dogfighting from side to side, the fighters passed side to side, and all turned back to come for another pass except the sole jedi starfighter who continued its way toward the main enemy ship. It flew right in the hangar, but already droid were running around with lethal destructive weapons, rockets were flying from side to side but none seemed to affect the starfighter. He looked invincible, the rockets were hiting their own flagships hull quite hard. The ETA-2 finally arrived in the very center of battleship and used all the firepower his ship was capable of, he realized extraordinary hits which provoked a very large explosion in the very core of the ship. He boosted his way to the end where he found another exit. The small fighter made its way to the other side of the hangar where he escaped followed by a huge burst of fire, and a moment after the explosion of the droid ship

-"General, you alright?", a clone said.

-"A little shaken but I'll be all right", the jedi replied.

He made his way back to his quarter in the main republic ship. Alec Dana was a jedi knight, considered as a master in the lightsaber fighting in the order, eventhough he never always had avery strong connection with the force. Brown hair, average hight, muscular body thanks to the jedi formation. He thought about the siege he had won a few weeks earlier with siege Secura and Vos on the surface, now the war was at an end, what was going to happen?The republic was crippled and almost destroyed. Anyone could seize control of the galaxy, he knew something dark was coming but he nether talked about it. In his quarter he started packing his very few possession, a holocron, a holocom, a lightsaber, a small blaster, a thermal detonator and a few credits just in case. It only took a small bag. His room was very small, like any jedi would want, there were no decorations, just the dark colour of the stardestroyer's interior. Suddenly an alarm buzzed, it was only his door, it slid open and his clone commander came in:

-"The war is over sir"

-"Well that's great news, although not for you"

-"We clone will be okay, plus, there will always be a few opposition that will need annihilation", he laughed

-"If you ever need a bit of help you know who to call"

-"Will do sir", he smiled " but you should hurry back to Coruscant, don't want to keep master Yoda waiting"

-"Don't worry I'm already gone, wouldn't want to witness my clone troopers turning into janitors because they have too much free time" he said ironically.

The commander saluted him and left followed by Alec:

-"Do you want me to escort you to your ship general?"

-"Don't worry trooper I'll survive this small walk alone"

[beep beep

-"Sorry general I have a priority call from Coruscant, have to take it"

-"No problem trooper, good luck"

[The supreme chancellor appears on the holocom

-"Commander now the time is, execute order 66"

-"Yes mylord" He changed the channel "Attention all troopers of the destroyer _Ravager_, the jedi have betrayed the republic, jedi knight Alec Dana is making his way to the hangar, kill him."

Alec could not believe this, nethertheless, relying on instincts he ran along the corridor and made his way to the escape pods. But already a few clone had ambushed him, he drew his two blue bladed lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts. The clone were very harsh and weren't fighting easy on him, he was really trapped on what was now an enemy ship all alone, he summerjumped over them and landed with an attacked that slayed two clones, he slaughtered three others with basic lightsaber moves. He was using the force to run as fast has he could. But at every corner he made he could find at least five clone. But all where easily neutralised. He stopped at the computer room, no one was here, quickly he accessed all the data and released the few prison cells were there were prisoners, some which he had captured by himself. A small noise was heared down the corridor, he used the camera,_ damn, he thought_, his clone commander had came for him, but this time he was alone. Using his force ability he rolled quickly in the corridor, drew his blaster, took a shot and… missed. The commander unleashed an enormous fire coming from his heavy weapon, Alec had barely the time to react that he had suffered small burns on some non vital organs, ignoring the pain he threw a lightsaber at the clone and activated the second one for defense. The clone ducked before the lightsaber reached his head but it destroyed his helmet, in a quarter of a second he took it off, but the jedi was already up and two meters only, he took out his vibroblade. Alec switched off his lightsabers :

-"Just making the fight equal", he said

The commandert roared and jumped on him but his capacity with a vibroblade were no match, the jedi held him in the air with the force and threw him back against the wall with an amazing force. He ran away judging better not to kill the defenceless clone. Extinguished from his run he could feel his muscles were too tired to go any further, he was in front of the escape pod's room but he could sense more or less fifteen troopers in it, he had suffered a lot of burns, none fatal but they caused a lot of pain. He gathered all his strengths and in one last effort he walked in the room and unleashed a massive force blow, knocking out all the clone, creating disturbing noise to the ship hull. He almost passed out, he took all the troopers still alive and separated them in different escape pods and then he launched them but one who he had left empty. By doing this the radars on the stardestroyer wouldn't be able to locate in which he was escaping as they all carried life forms. His escape pod crashed vigorously on the surface, luckily he wasn't to far from a city, the only problem was escaping the planet.

After a night of what may be called rest in a cave in the mountains nearby the cities, Alec got up, packed his properties in a bag, he realized his holocom was beeping, he pressed a button and a message scrolled, it advised him to get back to the jedi temple. _This could be a plan,_ he thought, but first he really needed a transport. He entered the city gates with casual civilian cloths, so that no one would notice him. The city was not very important but this would help him avoid any local trouble, there were very few speeders He walked from street to street until he found taxi that could lead him to the nearest spaceport. After an hour of search in the old city, he found an appropriate transport, the owner was an old twilek:

-"Yo mon, were you wanna go?"

-"Can you lead me to the nearest spaceport whilst evading any clone entanglement"

-"Aye mon, clone are easily distracted troopers"

A dozens of minutes after two clone speeders were on there back,

-"Continue your course, I am taking care of those guys", Alec said.

He took out his thermal detonator and threw it to the nearest speeders, it exploded. He then jumped right on the second one slashed it with his saber and jumped back on the taxi before its destruction.

-"Whoo cool mon, you are jedi survivor, ride free for you, a there is the spaceport"

He arrived to the spaceport, he came to a shop in the center of the complex and asked if there where any ships to sell, he gave him a datapad containing all the informations. After having bought food he checked the datapad for interesting ship that could also provide shelter:

-"No… no…..no, what a lot of piece of junk... Oh! Now that's interesting"he stopped at this ship:

Republic assault cruiser:

Manufacturer: Corelian factory

Model Modified: Consular class space cruiser

Class: Space cruiser

Armament:turbolasers

good condition, 50 000 credits (ex junk transporter, some left)

He sighed because of the price, how would he ever afford that. He went outside to examine the ship with his own eyes, it actually was in good condition, and it would not be to recognizable as it is an old model and there are quite a few ships like this in the galaxy. He looked more closely, _looks like no one is home, desperate times call for desperate measures, maybe I'll have to commandeer the ship, he thought._ He approach slowly the boarding ramp and entered the vessel, he was already in the main corridor when he heard speaking from the storage compartment, he he stood behind the door and listened:

-"You are carrying a deactivated illegal assassin droid in your ship, you have two minutes to explain", a clone like voice shouted

-"Make it one" another added

-"Please I don't known what that rusty old droid was doing here, I just came from the Mustafar system where I was picking up old Trade Federation equipments forth fortunes."

-"Not a good enough story, take him away".

Alec jumped in the direction of a load of metal junk and hid under it.

-"Oh, and trooper don't forget to get his ship designation after you have taken this scum to jail".

He had to leave now before more clone came to investigate the ship. He ran to the control room and when the two clone and their new prisoner left, he took off. The engines seemed a bit rusty but it was okay. The republic forces weren't alerted in time of this sudden theft to stop him, he was already in hyperspace toward Coruscant. He examined the ship: there was one bedroom, one storage room, a bacta room and a large central/ reunion room. He stopped with the storage to see what was this strange assassination droid, he gasped when he saw it.

The droid standing before him was what it seem to be an old model of an HK series, _wow! he thought, this droid, I reckon this droid could be worth a fortune if it is still capable of functioning. _He took out the blaster rifle the droid was carrying in his metallic hand, then he activated him:

-"inspection: still in this bloody junk pile.

observation: Ah, a human, are you the one who reactivated me?"

-"Hem ... Yes that indeed is me"

-"Well then I guess I owe you my thanks Master"

-" Hey, why would I be your master, and how did you arrive here?

-"It's a long story master, my name is HK-47 and my primary programing is assassination, I just come from the mustafar system where I created a small droid army leaded by my exact replica, I constructed the other droid so that it would think and act like I do, it even has my memories."

-"Well that's good to know, but don't you have another master to stick around with?"

-"Commentary: With all due respect Master, my creator and first master who must remain anonymous has disappeared for almost four thousand year now"

-"Wait were you Revan's famous assassination droid?"

-"Commentary: Well Master it appears even now after millennia I still am a celebrity! So what are we doing today, destroying meatbags? Attacking planets? Torturing vile sith?"

-"Yes... You know what if we didn't do anything today? And do you even have a clue of what has been going on lately in the galaxy?"

-"Observation: Master do you really think of me as a old rusted droid? I have received every possible news, eventhough I was deactivated for a few days.

Query: Master judging by your clothes and lightsaber I am guessing you are a jedi are you the last on?"

-"By my cloth.. Hey what's this suppose to mean, and no I sense there are still jedi alive but very few."

-"Well where are we going, I'm eager to kill the damn traitors"

-"We are headed to Coruscant, where I hope to discover what really happened"

-"Approvement: works for me master, as long as I get to keep a blaster and shoot meatbags"

-"We'll see about that, look, head to the control room and and check if our destination is correct, after go have fun practicing your blaster skill, just DON'T KILL US, UNDERSTOOD? I have to get a bacta treatment for my burns"

-"check, have fun, don't kill, got it Master."

Alec Dana went to the bacta room, as he activated the bacta tank many questions were floating in his mind: what was he going to do when he reached Coruscant? Was he supposed to act against this new enemy, should he find the other jedi or should he simply accept his fate?

A few hours after he stopped the treatment and headed to the controls:

-" HK get down there, we are approaching the planet"

-"So, master what's the plan?"

-"First we'll have to head to a small apartment of mine in the city, there we should be able to resolve my problem, find out why the jedi were really attacked. Then I figured I would like to take a look for the temple, and then we will improvise."

-"Observation: the plan seems all right, you just haven't mention the part where we get to kill."

-"[sights".

The republic cruiser landed in a private hangar, on top of a building, the loading ramp opened and Alec left the ship with HK. They entered the old rusty building

-"Okay this is it, my apartment is on this level, it isn't much but the entire building is more or less abandoned so we will be safe"

-"Commentary: Master I am not a droid who needs to be safe, but I follow you"

Water was dropping from the ceiling and the walls were rusty, the colours were fading

-"Huh, reminds me of an underground station on Manaan " HK declared

-" What happened there?"

-"The selkaths were insane and were killing every living creature in the station so we killed them and we blew it…. Oh no I forgot that was my plan, we killed the selkath all right but Revan forbidden me to destroy it"

-"Well don't try to blow my appartement"

-"Observation: I am vicious master, but not dumb"

-"Ah this is it, apartment 2E, probably the only one still useable"

They entered it, it was poor. There was one bedroom with very few furnitures, a living room with what seemed to be a table and a holonews viewer followed with a storage room which could be used as a training room for HK-47.

-"We should probably head for a cantina, but if you want we can have a small training session in the corridor, I might need it, plus no one will hear us"

-"I would be delighted master", the droid replied.

They stepped outside, HK placed his blaster rifle in stun mode, so did Alec for his lightsaber.

-"Let the fun begin" HK said ironically.

He faked launching a rocket but instead fired countless bolts toward Alec, coughing him off guard, the jedi managed to deflect the bolts and used a force push which knocked HK on the wall, disarmed, the droid took out a small vibro blade from his back and plunged near the jedi, who instinctively slashed the droid very precisely between his hand and the blade, there was no damage to the hand but the blade shattered in two.

-"Damn, beaten by a jedi, must be because the vibro was old"

-"You've got no excuse HK", Alec replied with a smile

-"You are not bad for a jedi, Master maybe one of the best but I still can't believe you've beaten me"

-"Don't worry we will find other guys less talented than me for you to kill, now we must head for a cantina"

The duo arrived on the enormous coruscanti streets, they walked for an hour to reach a well famed cantina where they could be safe from the clone. The bar was huge, holonews could be seen everywhere on the walls, gambling tables where players played pazaak and sabaac could be found in the upper levels.

-"HK stay under your cloak, no one must find out you are a droid"

-"Roger Master", he replied

Alec approached the barman:

-"One tarisian ale, do you know when the news start?"

-"Here is your drink sir, yes the official news will begin after the podracer race on sceen 8"

-"Thanks", Alec replied

He and HK went sit at a table near the 8th screen where they talked for a while. Suddenly the news began:

-"Hello this is Dack Fastil and Lio Star, we will be presenting today's holo, to begin with we are following Emperor Palpatine new executive law and order, and the civil war on Murkhana led by Darth Vader"

A huge silent swept the entire cantina, every eye now turned toward the screen, even gambling players left their games and money to watch.

-"Emperor Palpatine? Darth Vader?" Alec thought out loud

-"Yeah apparently the jedi betrayed the Republic so Palpatine reorganized it in a Empire for more safety, plus he sent the clones and a sith lord to the jedi temple, guess there are almost none left now, rumour has it that Palpatine is Vader's Sith Master", someone in the crowd replied.

-"Is it possible to visit the temple?"

-"You can't go inside if that's what you are asking"

-"Thanks a lot for your information, HK we are leaving now", Alec said.

They left the bar and headed in a dark alley:

-"This is incredible the sith control ounce more the galaxy, we have to go to the jedi temple there might yet be survivor, and surviving data containing jedi knowledge "

They travelled to the top of a building facing the temple, the night was falling, the sky was still orange/red, Alec declared:

-"HK ready your grapple, we have to aim the roof of the temple"

-"Observation: Master you want us to shoot the roof, jump, land on the wall and climb to the top?"

-"Yes that is the basic idea", Alec replied

-"Finally some real action, great Master….. Okay cable set to the roof"

Alec also shot his grapple to the temple top,

-"Ready HK? Jump"


End file.
